The present invention relates to a transparent display device and an operating method thereof, and particularly to, a transparent display device and an operating method capable of executing various operations according to an input obtained on the transparent display unit.
Recently, techniques for using transparent display devices are being actively developed. The transparent display device is a display for allowing light incident from the rear side to be transmissible and may display a graphic image at the same time.
The transparent display device is realized in a form including a transparent oxide semiconductor film to have a transparent property. Through the transparent display, a user may observe a graphic image displayed on the transparent display device while observing light incident from the rear side of an electronic device. Accordingly, spatial and temporal limitations on existing display devices may be resolved.
However, the existing transparent display device may be controlled only through a touch input on the front side thereof.